You Were Mine
by Stelena-Beautiful
Summary: The arrival of a mysterious young woman in town forever changes Harmony as we knew it... A cast-heavy ensemble piece. Circa 1999.


**You Were Mine**

_****Feedback please!****_

**Chapter 1**

"Gwen, what are you dressing up as?" Sheridan asked as she put the finishing touches on her pink Colonial ball gown and reached for a tube of matching lipstick, shade 018. The makeup had arrived in the mail from Paris just this morning, sent by the owner of a high-end French cosmetics boutique. The owner was a woman named Janelle, and a person Sheridan considered an old friend, having been neighbors to each other for a number of years when Sheridan was living in Europe. But that was a time truly best forgotten …

Gwen was slumped on Sheridan's settee looking decidedly miserable with her rouge lips pressed together in a tight line. "I'm not in the mood for Halloween," she said crossly.

Sheridan set down the lipstick tube on her vanity table and moved over to Gwen, gently grasping her friend by the shoulder. "If this is about Ethan and Theresa, you really need to stop worrying, Gwen. There is nothing going on between the two of them. You know if there was, I would be the first to know and the first to tell you. The way Ethan looks at you … He never has looked at another woman that way."

Gwen looked up at Sheridan hopefully. "You really think so? I mean, you don't think I need to worry about them? I know Theresa has a thing for Ethan, I am sure of it, but-"

"She may have a 'thing' for Ethan as you say, but I assure you it's not the slightest bit reciprocated. Ethan loves you, Gwen, and no one else. He even told me once there would never be anyone else for him but you and I believe that."

Gwen grinned now. "He did?"

"Yes!" Sheridan insisted. "Now can we please, please get you into a costume? I am helping Supercop host this dance and if I'm not there right on time, he'll make a big scene out of it."

"He sure seems to love giving you hell," Gwen agreed as she got to her feet. "But I really don't have a thing to wear for a costume."

"Luckily I have a few things you can borrow," Sheridan said. "With your short, sleek bob, you'd look amazing as a flapper girl and I happen to have a gold dress and set of pearls in just your size."

Gwen smiled. "Wow thank you, Sheridan … Do you know what Ethan is going as?"

"He didn't tell you?"

"No…"

"We'll both be surprised then because I have no idea either," Sheridan admitted. "He tells me everything but this time he clammed up. Strange huh?"

"Very strange."

"Now come on, let's get you into the dress so we can go."

"Alright…"

XoXoXo

Jessica zipped Charity's dress up and positioned her in front of the mirror. "You look amazing as a dancing girl," she told her cousin. "Miguel is going to simply melt when he sees you."

Charity just smiled happily as she looked at her reflection. Ever since waking up from her coma and learning her mother was dead, she had been in a state of inertia, feeling almost half-dead herself, but for the first time in awhile, she felt something other than dread in her heart. She felt hopeful. Maybe something good was going to happen tonight. Seeing Miguel was definitely something she would call good. No, great. She only wished she remembered more about their time together before the fire. But there was always time to make new memories. Wasn't that always what her aunt Grace was saying?

There was suddenly a knock at the door. "It's Kay. Can I come in?"

Charity smiled. "Yes, of course, Kay."

The door opened and Kay walked in. She was wearing a super-sexy pirate costume and Charity only wished she could look half so gorgeous and sophisticated. She was such a Plain Jane in comparison.

Kay had a can of grape soda in her hand and was sipping it as she looked at Charity. She then settled it at her side. "You look amazing, Charity. Miguel is going to love you in that."

Jessica looked at Kay strangely but nodded, saying almost smugly, "Yes, yes he will."

"You look great too, Kay, very grown up," Charity said.

"Mom and Dad will never let you out of the house looking like a tramp," Jessica snarked.

"We'll see about that," Kay smirked. "I love that necklace you're wearing, Charity, can I see it?"

"Uh, sure," Charity said and as Kay moved to her, she felt a strange sense of apprehension, even though she tried to shake it off. "Jessica loaned it to me."

"How nice of my sweet little sister," Kay said and then she tripped on the rug and though she caught herself in time, Charity's costume didn't fare so well. It ended up taking the whole brunt of the flying grape soda. She was soaked from head to toe and her light pink and white dress was ruined!

"Ohmigod, Charity, I'm so –"

"Don't say you're sorry, Kay!" Jessica snapped. "Because you're not. You did that on purpose."

Kay looked indignant. "Why the heck would I do a thing like that?"

"Because –"

Charity held up a hand to stop Jessica. "It's okay, Jessica, I know it was an accident. Kay would never try to hurt me."

Jessica shook her head, grumbling out, "The heck she wouldn't."

Kay glared at Jessica and then turned to face Charity. "You have to believe it was a total accident. I feel so bad … Let me try to wash the stain out."

"No, it's too late for that," Charity said. "I guess I just won't go to the dance after all."

"Oh shucks," Kay said, turning her lips down in a frown. "I am soooo sorry about this."

But deep down, Charity wondered if her cousin really was sorry at all.

XoXoXo

Grace had just finished stringing pumpkin-shaped lights in the front window of her bed and breakfast when she heard the bell on the door ring. She climbed down from the step stool and turned around to see a slender, attractive girl of about twenty or so, with honey-blonde hair and wide azure-blue eyes standing in the doorway, looking a little unsure of herself.

"Hello, I'm Grace Bennett, the proprietor of this bed and breakfast. What can I do for you?"

"Hi," the young woman said, waving a little. "My name is Lily. I'm actually looking for a room to stay in for a few days or so. The sign outside said this place has the most reasonable rates in town."

Grace smiled. "I like to think we do," she said. "It's nice to meet you, Lily. You're in luck. I only have one room left vacant but now it's yours."

Lily smiled tiredly. "Great."

"I'll take you up there now and we can worry about all the details later. You look exhausted. Long trip?"

"Yeah. I drove all night from Indiana."

"Wow. Now that's quite a trip. What brings you all this way if you don't mind me asking?"

Lily sighed as Grace beckoned her towards the staircase. "I don't mind I guess. I just needed a fresh start and I thought this was a good chance to get to know my family. My biological family, that is."

"Oh wow. Well, I wish you luck."

"Thank you, I will need it. I don't know how my half-sister will react to me just showing up here. I am not sure she even knows I exist."

"Maybe I can help you find her. Maybe I even know her. Harmony is a small-town after all."

"So I gathered," Lily said. "And her name is Ivy. Ivy Crane."

"You're kidding," Grace gasped. "I mean… I believe you but I know Ivy and –"

"What do you know about her?"

"Well… The other night I had dinner with my husband and some friends up at the Crane Estate. I got to know her a bit better and she's a little –"

"A little what?"

"Well… It's not my place to say…"

Lily looked at Grace earnestly. "No, please. What is she like? Is she a cold witch or something?"

Grace sighed. "Let's call her … reserved and distant."

Lily rolled her eyes heavenward. Eyes that come to think of it were exactly like Ivy's save for the fact that were filled with warmth and worry whereas Ivy's were cold and calculating at all times.

"I've made a big mistake coming here," Lily said. "I should have figured she was like that considering she lives in a big mansion and has servants galore."

"No, Lily, don't second-guess yourself. Not because of me. Maybe Ivy will be happy to finally meet you."

"Doubtful…"

"Well you're already here so you might as well stay the night. Halloween is a festive occasion in Harmony."

"I could tell driving through the town. It's all decorated…"

"Yeah its Harmony's most favorite holiday, I think. Even more so than Christmas…. Anyway, there's a dance and party at the town's youth center tonight. Why don't you come? Enjoy yourself and then worry about what tomorrow brings, well, tomorrow?"

"I don't think that's such a great idea. I really am so tired anyway and just want to rest a bit."

"Alright, well, if you're sure. But if you change your mind, the center is just two blocks over. It's in a big, municipal building. You can't miss it."

"Thank you. I appreciate that," Lily said.

Grace showed the young woman to her room, helped her settle in, and then headed back downstairs. She had the strangest feeling Lily was going to change the fabric of Harmony as Grace and everyone else knew it.


End file.
